Festival of Ideas…and It’s Ideas
by aliceeyy-chan
Summary: Hinata goes to Kohona Girls High and they're having a Festiva of Ideas day, where their brother school, Kohona Boys High, come and they have a day of discusions. What will happen? and who's the guy at the train station? AU


**Festival of Ideas…and It's Ideas**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**Warning:** AU and a bit weird…

**Chapter 1- The mysterious-duck-butt-haired-teen**

**

* * *

**

Bell Rings

The students got up from their seats, packed up their things and started to chat with each other.

"Oh, class don't forget our brother school is coming tomorrow, for the Festival of Ideas" The teacher, Anko-sensei, said happily. I swear she'd smile anytime, even if we were talking about death.

With Anko-sensei, she'd have a serious tone when she talks, about our topic, Ancient Egypt, then the next second she'd force out a smile. When she's not there people joke about it, all the time. Anko-sensei is a good teacher…but the smiling is a bit freaky at times.

"_Class, we will be learning about the mummies in Ancient Egypt" smile "People were mummified when they had a status of importance," smile "like pharaohs, princes, etc..." smile_

"Hinata, are you okay?"

'Whoops' was the only thing that crossed my mind "I'm sorry, I just spaced out" and gave her a fake smile, which I made look as natural as possible. She believed me.

"It's okay" she smiled, again "I'll see you tomorrow" and waved me off towards the door, while she gathered up her own things.

I got up from my seat, realising that I was the only person in class, and headed out the door "Bye, sensei"

Walking only a few steps I heard "Hinata, wait" and stopped and turned around to see Anko behind me

"Yes, sensei" I smiled another smile

"You know how our brother school is coming tomorrow" I nodded "Well, they will need some guides to lead them around during the breaks…"

'Oh shit, she's not implying that-'

"I was wondering if you could take some of the boys around with you at recess and lunch, and bring them back with you for the festival, as we don't want them to get lost" she smiled at me in hope

_'Fuck, she did'_

_'**Say no' my inner said in my head**_

_'I can't she'll be disappointed'_

_'**So??'**_

_'I can't let her down'_ and before my inner could retort I said "Sure sensei"

_'**YOU. ARE. A. BAKA.!'**_

"Thank you Hinata" she smiled again "I'll show you who you are guiding tomorrow" and she walked of in a hurry, probably to go and talk to other girls, about guiding the guys.

_'**FUCK!'**_

_'Ahh, shut up! It won't be that bad'_

_'**You do realise that now you are probably gonna be stuck with pricks, who will only want to get inside your pants'**_

_'…Ahh, fuck…What did I just do?'_ I asked my self _'…Ahh, don't answer that'_

I walked towards the piazza, the main area for eating socialising and stuff. The place was filled with girls chatting about tomorrow. The Yr 10 locker room wasn't any better, as I pushed threw, the many happy class mates, to my locker.

Twisting the knob on the lock '23, 7, 27' my combination repeated it self in my head

**Click**

I opened locker, and stuffed my books in and pulled out my dark green bag, stuffed in the things I need and pulled out my green blazer, mp3 and phone. Closing my locker door, I turned on my mp3 and phone.

I walked out with the mp3 in my ears blasting some random music by New Found Glory, my bag on my back, phone in my pocket with my train ticket. I went in search of my train-buddy, Tenten. She and I had been going the same school since kindergarten. We hadn't always been friends, but since we found out we were going the same school and we lived a few blocks away, we became best friends.

I feel a trap on my shoulder and I see Tenten. I pull out an earphone "Hey Ten"

"Hey Hina" she replies and reaches over for the other earphone

"Dress to Kill, New Found Glory" I said automatically, it was a habit and a tradition. School would end, I'd look for her, she'd find me, we'd greet, she'd take an earphone and I'd say what song it was, we'd walk to the train, gossip on the train & the streets and then go home. It's been like this for the pass, 3 years.

We walked out of the school. "Hina, Ten." I hear someone call out we both turned our heads.

"Hey Sak, hey Ino." We say together. They run up to us and hugged us.

"So you guys are going by train?" Tenten asked. We met Ino and Sakura in Yr 7; they had been at the school and been best friends since kindergarten, since there was a primary school attached to the high school. Ino and Sakura were the best of friends, and we all met on the first day, and we all clicked. So suddenly we had 3 best friends, and that's all we needed to survive high school.

"Yep" Ino said as we kept walking towards the train station, in a line of 4.

As the street got narrower, we went back into pairs. Ten and me, Sak and Ino. We still all talked about things that had happened.

080808008080808080

"You guys," I said suddenly "you know how tomorrow we have Konoha Boys School coming?" they all nodded "Well, Anko-sensei asked if I would show some boys around at recess and if they could hang with us…and I kinda sorta said…" and in a really small voice said "yes"

"What?!" was all that I heard

'Ow, that hurt my ears' I winced slightly

"Ahh, shit" Sakura muttered while Ino and Tenten nodded "I hate those guys they are so…so insufferable."

"Aww, pleeeeeaaaasssseeee guys. Can you be nice to them?" I begged, when we reached the benches in the park, which was opposite the train station. They shook there heads. "Awww, come onnnnnnnnn. I'll…I'll…" I thought about what I could use as a bribe. Then I almost shouted Eureka! "I'll buy you guys 'Pop Sound'"

My friend's faces lit up, as they nodded their heads vigorously.

Pop Sound was like the fuel for the fire, in our group. It was like an addiction. We all loved it; it was some kind of Korean Popcorn. Ino told us the packet was called 'Pop Sound' in Korean. And the name stuck, Ino regrets telling us the translated name.

So now I'm in the Korean shop spending about 2 yen each, on about 500 grams of 'Pop Sound'. I bought 4 bags of Pop Sound and left the store.

"You guys better be nice to them tomorrow" I groaned because I had just spent 8 yen on them…well actually 6 yen, but then if I didn't need to buy it for them I wouldn't have spent the money on me. My friends nodded their heads eagerly, to get the Pop Sound. "You promise" they all put up their right hands and said

"I promise, and if I don't I'll kiss one of the guys" when they finished crossing their hearts I handed them the Pop Sound. As they would never want to kiss any guy.

I laughed a bit as they grabbed their bag of Pop Sound and started to eat. I followed their actions soon after my laugh. We all walked into the train station, eating and chatting happily.

080808008080808080

In the train station we assembled in front of the timetables and looked for our trains. We never had been bothered to catch the same train, as it required commitment, which was something we couldn't do, even though we don't want to admit it.

"Come Ten, we got 5 mins on platform 6. Sak & Ino, your train's on platform 5, in 3 mins. Let's go" We walked up the ramp as platform 5 and 6 were next to each other.

080808008080808080

Sakura and Ino's train soon came and we said good bye then moved further along the platform. We were standing on the platform 6 side, near the middle of the platform. I leaned on the side of the shop, as Tenten decided she needed to buy water. I was bored so I decided to scan though all the people on the other side of the station on platform 7, and I met some dark, onyx eyes, they pulled me in. We stared at each other for a moment and I let my eyes look over his body. He was about 170cm, about 5-6 centimetres taller than me, he didn't look much older than me, he was wearing a school uniform that consisted of a navy blazer, white button up shirt and black pants and shoes, the white pasty pale skin he had reminded me of clouds, for some odd reasons but what made me look at him the most, was the fact he had dark raven hair which reminded me of a duck or chicken's butt. I had to resist from laughing, I snapped my head to look down at the ground to stop me from laughing.

But when I looked up he was staring intently at me, and I was sure he was critiquing me in his head.

"Hina, what cha looking at?" I turned to break the stare with the mysterious teen across the train tracks. She looked over at what I was staring at and saw the mysterious-duck-butt-haired-teen, and smirked.

'Oh. Shit.' Was all I could think, as I close my Pop Sound Packet and put it in my blazer pocket.

"Ah ha!" she said in an I-know-what-your-thinking tone and pointed her finger accusingly at me, which I slapped away. Ten-chan took in a deep breathe then in a sing-song voice she sung "Hina-chan has got a crush, on some guy-" but never got to finish that sentence, as my hand slapped over her mouth quickly. Her singing was quite loud and I was pretty sure the mysterious-duck-butt-haired-teen heard, because he looked over at us and smirked.

A pale pink painted its way upon my cheeks, as I swiftly looked at my shoes. Just as I did our train came.

'Thank Kami' I thought as Tenten and I walked on to the train. I looked up at Tenten who smiled at me and winked, causing me to glare at her. The train doors closed, and we both took off our bags and placed them on the floor. Tenten stood next to me and took the other earphone, as I took out the rest of my Pop Sound out of my blazer and started to eat again.

Along the way back to Suna, which was about a 10-15 min train trip, was uneventful, other than the occasional comment on the song, or Tenten grabbing Pop Sound off me as she had already finished.

"Next stop is Suna train station, followed by…" that was all Tenten and I needed to hear. We grabbed our bags and put them back on our backs, and looked out the window to see the train pulling into the train station.

"Come on Ten, let's go" I said as I finished off the last of the Pop Sound. We walked out of the train and up the station steps towards the gates. Pulling out our tickets I took back my earphone as I placed the ticket in the ticket-checking-thingy and picked up my ticket and gave Tenten the earphone back, when we walked back out of the train station.

As we walked down the street I flicked thought the songs randomly. Only Hope by Many Moore and we both started to sing…

_"There's a song that's inside of my soul._

_It's the one that I've tried,_

_To write over, and over again._

_I'm awake in the infinite cold,_

_While you sing to me over,_

_And over and over again._

_So I lay my head back down,_

_And I lift my hands and pray,_

_To be only yours I pray to be only yours,_

_I know now you're my only hope."_

"You know, we should sing this together, for the next contest" Tenten suggested

I stared at her, wide-eyed and said "No way in Hell" then we just kept singing…

_"Sing to me the song of the stars_

_Of your galaxy dancing,_

_And laughing and laughing again._

_When it feels like my dreams are so far._

_Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again._

_So I lay my head back down,_

_And I lift my hands and pray,_

_To be only yours I pray to be only yours,_

_I know now you're my only hope._

_I give you my destiny,_

_I'm givin' you all of me._

_I want your symphony,_

_Singing in all that I am._

_At the top of my lungs,_

_I'm giving it back._

_So I lay my head back down,_

_And I lift my hands and pray,_

_To be only yours I pray to be only yours,_

_I pray to be only yours,_

_I know now you're my only hope._

_Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm_

_Mmm Mm Mm Mm Mm Mm_

_Mm Mm Mm Mm Mm Mm Mmm"_

The next song was Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney. When I recognised the song, I looked over to find Tenten wide-eyed and I smirked an I'm-gonna-make-you-pay-from-before smirk. She looked at me teary-eyed, with a please-change-the-song look.

I just kept smirking and my smirk grew. Then I started to sing.

_"I don't want another pretty face,_

_I don't just want anyone to hold,_

_I don't want my love to go to waste._

_I want you and your Beautiful Soul."_

We came to the children's crossing where we separated.

"Yay, no more torture" Tenten practically squealed.

I just stuck my tongue out at her, and replied with "You didn't need to listen to it" in a sing-song voice. She just gave me the finger as she crossed the crossing. "I love ya too" I laughed, and kept walking towards my house.

When I got home, Hanabi was already at home. "Hey sis" I said happily. She got of the couch and hugged me. "How was another day in Yr 6?"

"Boring" she replied and went to sit back down the couch to watch some horror film.

_'How can she watch those films?'_ I asked my self

_'**Maybe 'cause she isn't scared'**_

_'No shit-'_

_'**Sherlock?' **_

_'…I say that a lot don't I?'_

_'**Yep'**_

_'Whatever'_

At the stairs I placed my brown school shoes down, and walked into the kitchen.

"Hello ojiisan. Hello obaasan" I say to my grandfather and grandmother who were currently heating some rice and meat.

"Good afternoon Hinata" he replied with a curt nod

"Hello Hinata-chan" my grandmother says, opening her arms for a hug, which I accept.

"Where's okaasan?" I ask her

"Up stairs, doing some reading, I believe" my ojiisan replied

"Thank you" I say and bow in respect. I placed my bag on the bench of the kitchen and take out my lunch things and bottle for Tammy or Fran, our maids to clean. I take my bag upstairs with me into my room.

My room, like all the other bedrooms in the house, was an en-suite with a bathroom and balcony; unless you lived on the bottom floor, because you can't put a balcony on ground floor. It's a cosy space which has a bookshelf, TV, DVD and VCR player, computer, closet, CD player, door that leads to the bathroom, computer on a study table, queen size bed, drawers, clock and note board which I pin up notes and assessments I have. The room's a light lavender colour and the walls, the bed sheets are a baby blue. On top of my 2 drawers I have a collection of my favourite hand bags and bags. I have a fetish for handbags, it doesn't have to be leather or expensive, even though some are, it just has to be decent.

I shrugged my blazer off my arms & pulled my woolen jumper over my head. I pulled my cream stockings down my legs to my feet, and kicked them to the door. I took the ribbon in my hair out leaving my hair in a high ponytail.

"Hinata, is that you?" asked a voice in the next room

"Yes, okaasan. I'm coming"

When I get to my parents bedroom, I see my mother lying in bed with a book reading. I hug her and ask "Where's otousan?"

"He's out with Charlie, they went to go meet your uncle Hizashi, Neji your cousin's father." She said staring at her book

"Okay" I say walking back into my room. Charlie was our butler/chauffeur and he was like a second father to me, Fran was his sister.

I got changed into my favourite sweatpants that were navy, with a white and grey stripe down the outside of the pants, a pink t-shirt and a grey tracksuit jacket made of polyester, and I decided to put my hair back into a high ponytail.

I grabbed 2 coat hangers to hang up my green v-necked shaped dress that was sleeveless, and a cream blouse. On the other I hanged my green jumper with the cream stripe along the sleeves and the v-neck & the green blazer with the school emblem of a leaf and a fox were sewn on. I hung them on the back of my door.

'Time to go do home work, then eat, then more homework and revision and then music then sleep…Fun'

'…**pft, some fun'**

'…go away'

After the finishing my homework and dinner, I laid down in my bed listening to music and I was writing in my diary.

Dear Diary,

Today school was annoying like usually. But Anko-sensei wants me to help out at this 'Festival of Ideas' thing tomorrow, she wants me to "babysit" some guys. And me, being the stupid baka who can't say 'No' to teachers said 'Yes'.

Damn!

This is stupid…but there was something good that happened today. I saw this guy at Kohona train station, he was HOT! He had dark, onyx eyes which I could get lost in, he had pasty skin, his hair has raven and shaped like a duck's ass, but it's cute. His smirk makes me melt!! KAWAII!

Well, I don't know what his name is. But Tenten embarrassed me in front of him, by saying that I have a crush on him REALLY LOUD!

But I gotta go and sleep from tomorrow's the 'Festival of Ideas'…fun…

Bye!

Hina.

I placed my diary under my pillow, turned off my mp3. While I lay there I remember the last time Tenten and I had sung in front of a crowd, we were so nervous I was shaking BEFORE, DURING & AFTER…I'm never doing that again! That thought soon passed as I lulled myself into a dreamland, and there he was again, the mysterious-duck-butt-haired-teen…

* * *

**A/N:** This is kinda based on what's happening in my life now…yes, we are having a Festival of Ideas with a different school…and no I haven't met a "mysterious-duck-butt-haired-teen"…which is kinda sad…thanks for reading!

Please Review and suggest ideas…or should I just do it as my own life passes??

Thanks,

Aliceeyy-chan

P.S. This is a different writing style to my usual one…so is this one better?


End file.
